Braxus
Braxus ist ein Jungdrache und zuerst ein Feind und dann ein Freund von Hercules und Iolaus in der Fernsehserie ''Hercules ''(1995-1999). Er taucht in der Episode Die Lady und der Drache auf (Staffel 3, Folge 10) auf. Beschreibung und Fähigkeiten Von der Gestaltung her entspricht Braxus die des Westlichen Drachen. Er kann fliegen und Feuer speien. Zudem ist er in der Lage, die menschliche Sprache zu sprechen. Hercules Braxus ist ein junger Drache, in Menschenjahren um die zehn Jahre alt, der von der Insel Tarsus stammt. Er wurde nach dem Tod seiner Mutter von dem Kriegsherrn Adamis großgezogen. In den nächsten zehn Jahren lehrte ihm Adamis, für dem Braxus ein Freund war, das Töten mit dem Zweck ihn gegen den heldenhaften Halbgott Hercules einzusetzen, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass er dereinst verbannt wurde. Adamis hatte Braxus Mutter getötet und lässt Braxus im Glauben, dass Hercules und Iolaus die Mörder seiner Mutter seien und sie daher rächen muss. Adamis Geliebte Cynea oblag die Aufgabe, junge Krieger zu verführen und sie zu Braxus zu schicken, was jedoch mit deren Tod endete. Als Braxus loszog, stieß er auf einem Berg auf den kleinen Gyger, der unbedingt derjenige sein wollte, der den Drachen tötet. Doch als Gyger die Klippe abstürzte rettete Braxus ihm das Leben und ließ ihn auf seinem Rücken reiten bis er ihn zurück auf dem Boden brachte. Gyger erzählte Hercules, dass Braxus ihn gerettet hatte, was bei Hercules zunächst auf Unglauben stieß. Adamis bezeichnete Braxus Tat als Dummheit, da die Leute sonst ihn für schwach halten würden. Doch Braxus meinte nur, dass er neue Freunde finden wollte und der Junge kaum älter als er war. Doch Adamis mahnte Braxus grausam zu sein, da die Welt grausam sei und seine Mutter daher gestorben ist. Später übergab Adamis seinen Spion Orenth an Braxus, damit dieser ihn frisst. Wie geplant ließ sich Hercules Freund Iolaus von Cynea verführen und im Bestreben seinen Freund, der durch Braxus starb, zu rächen zog er los, um Braxus zu töten. Iolaus kämpfte mit Braxus, doch ehe er ein weiteres Opfer werden konnte schritt Hercules zur Rettung ein und konnte Braxus mit einem Kettennetz festhalten. Hercules konnte Iolaus davon überzeugen, dass Cynea lediglich ein Lockvogel war und zeigte ihm all die Schwerter der gefallenen Krieger, die mit Tüchern von Cynea geschmückt waren. Orenth, den Braxus letzten Endes nicht getötet hatte, erklärte Hercules und Iolaus die Sachlage. Adamis, Cynea und seine Männer kamen und es kam zum Kampf. Cynea wurde dabei unabsichtlich von Adamis mit dem Schwert durchbohrt als sie versuchte Iolaus hinterrücks zu erdolchen. In seiner Wut wollte Adamis Braxus töten, wobei er Gestand, dass er Braxus Mutter getötet hatte. Hercules befreite Braxus von dem Kettennetz und Braxus speite Feuer auf Adamis, um den Tod seiner Mutter zu rächen. Brennend stürzte Adamis in einen tiefen Schacht und fand sein Ende. Braxus war nun frei. Er verabschiedete sich von Hercules und Iolaus als Freund und flog nach Tarsus. Galerie File:Braxus and Gyger Hercules The Lady and the Dragon.jpg|Gyger und Braxus File:Braxus crying Hercules The Lady and the Dragon.jpg|Braxus weint um seine Mutter File:Iolaus vs Braxus Hercules The Lady and the Dragon.jpg|Iolaus vs. Braxus Trivia *Der Sprecher des Drachen Braxus wird in den Credits nicht genannt. Jedenfalls handelt es sich um die Stimme eines Kindes, während in der deutschen Fassung Braxus von einem Jugendlichen gesprochen wird. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen